


A Lovely Morning

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Jack is Castiel's Son, M/M, Single Parent Castiel, Teacher Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Cas needs to ask Sam something during a parent-teacher conference.





	A Lovely Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round 2 of the [Sastiel Creations Challenge](https://sastielcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). The theme was "AU" and my prompt was "teacher/single parent AU".

Sam gave a nervous smile as Castiel Novak took a seat on one of the small chairs that populated the kindergarten classroom. Before the parent-teacher conference, Sam had asked for some regular sized adult chairs to be brought in, but Dean had informed him that the other school years had made off with them.

Thankfully all of Sam’s previous appointments had taken the seating situation in good humor. But Sam had never found Mr Novak to be one for jokes, certainly not whenever he picked up his son, Jack, at the end of the school day.

But rather than a scowl, Sam was greeted with a Mr Novak who had a nervous tilt to his head, and cheeks rosier than usual. This was their second parent-teacher conference, so Sam hadn’t expected things to be much different, but this was a Mr Novak he had not been expecting.

“Mr Novak-”

“Castiel, please. Call me Castiel.”

Sam nodded. “Of course, Castiel. Well, Jack is doing really well,” Sam started in earnest. He walked Castiel through the things that they had been doing in class and what Jack was excelling at and the few little things he needed to work on.

It was a good and productive parent-teacher meeting. At the end, the two of them stood up and Sam shook Castiel’s hand.

Castiel wouldn’t let go. “Mr Winchester-”

“Sam, please. Call me Sam.”

“Sam...” Castiel’s hand remained gripping Sam’s. “I was wondering if perhaps you might want to get coffee with me some time.”

For a second, Sam didn’t think he had heard Castiel correctly. “Did you say go for coffee?”

“Yes. But of course if that’s-”

“Coffee would be great. I’d love to.”

Castiel smiled. “Does Saturday morning work for you? Jack’s grandparents will be looking after him, so it’ll be just us.”

“Perfect.”

***

“One blueberry muffin, and one soy-vanilla-latte,” the waitress announced, placing Sam’s order down on the table in front of him. Castiel had picked the coffee shop, recommending their muffins. First to get to the place, Sam had ordered, taking advantage of the table service.

He was anxious about meeting Castiel. Rising early, Sam had gone for his usual morning run and had spent the whole time debating such things as what to wear, how to do his hair and what to say.

In the end, once he had showered, Sam settled on a blue plaid shirt, his newest pair of jeans and a pair of gym shoes. At school he normally wore plain dress shirts, dark slacks, leather shoes and a cardigan. This morning, his hair had done its usual thing of flopping about his head, making him look like an over eager puppy—Dean, his brother, had pointed out many a time that his hair made him look like that and had offered to cut it, to which Sam always said no.

The door to the coffee shop tinkled open, and Sam looked up to see Castiel Novak entering the shop. Castiel waved to him and Sam waved back, breath caught in his chest. Castiel was wearing his usual trench coat, but underneath he had on a t-shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans, which (once Castiel pulled off his trench coat) showed off his butt really well. His hair looked like it had won a battle against a comb, not that Sam disapproved. The just-had-sex-look was very enduring.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Castiel apologized, sitting down. Sam checked the time on a clock hanging near the cashier and saw that it was only a few minutes past 9:30 am. “I forgot to set an alarm.”

“It’s okay, Castiel, you’re only a few minutes late-”

“I had planned to come in early and… and set things up a little.” Castiel blushed and seemingly from nowhere, pulled out a small vase that held a single red rose. He set the vase down on the table, between him and Sam, blush reddening further.

Secondhand embarrassment mixed with adoration colored Sam’s cheeks. The rose was the cutest thing anyone had ever done for him on a date— _and that’s what this is, isn’t it? A date_. Sam took a steadying breath and said, “Please, Castiel don’t worry. The rose is a lovely touch. Thank you.”

The waitress who had served Sam, came over and took Castiel’s order (wheat and banana muffin, and a mug of black coffee). Left alone again, Sam couldn’t help throwing Castiel a reassuring smile. It looked like Castiel was experiencing even more nerves than Sam. He wondered whether Castiel had been building up to this coffee date for quite some time.

“This is a nice place,” Sam said, trying to show that he appreciated Castiel’s choice and hoping to put the other man at ease.

“Jack’s grandparents normally have him on Fridays and Saturdays, so that I can have a break,” Castiel explained. “I usually come here on Saturday mornings.”

Sam didn’t know much about Jack’s home life, other than that no mother was in the picture. She had, sadly, passed away while giving birth to Jack. Castiel’s parents had helped him to raise his son, but Castiel was still a single dad.

“So, Castiel… or can I… call you Cas?” Sam asked.

Castiel blushed again, dipping his head a little. It was then that his order arrived. Castiel recovered himself and said thanks to the waitress. Finally he met Sam’s eyes again and nodded. “Yes. My parents and siblings call me Cassie, so Cas is an improvement.”

Sam winked and teased, “I can call you Cassie if that’ll make you feel more at ease?”

Cas snorted. “No, no, Castiel or Cas is good. Thank you.”

The two of them picked apart their muffins, slowly devouring them as they sipped their drinks between every few bites. Sam’s blueberry muffin was one of the best that he had ever had. Talking as they ate and drank, Castiel asked Sam about his hobbies outside of teaching. So Sam explained how he was doing a part-time online course on the study of folklore, and how he liked to read horror novels while curled up on his favorite couch.

It turned out Castiel worked as an architect at a local firm and one day hoped that he might design his own home. Him and Jack lead a pretty quiet life outside of work and school. Jack, being a very independent child, would often play with little help from Castiel, though he enjoyed play dates. This left Castiel time in between chores to indulge in knitting and woodwork—his latest projects were a navy blue baggy jumper, and a chest of drawers.

Their drinks and muffins were finished far too soon for Sam’s liking. He wanted to spend more time with Castiel. A lot more time.

“Thank you for a lovely morning,” Castiel announced, his voice a little higher than it had been. “I know you must have studies to get back to-”

“Have lunch with me?” Sam blurted out.

Castiel stuttered to a stop. “Y-yes?”

Fifty-two breakfasts and thirty-seven lunches later, Sam married Castiel and became Jack’s other dad. Sam Winchester-Novak still taught kindergarten, read horror novels and studied folklore. Castiel Winchester-Novak still designed buildings and made things with his hands. And they both loved each other and Jack very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com).


End file.
